1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a body surfing suit.
More particularly, the present invention relates to a buoyant body surfing suit that contains means for increasing the buoyancy of the body surfer.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Numerous innovations for body surfing suits have been provided in the prior art that are adapted to be used. Even though these innovations may be suitable for the specific individual purposes to which they address, they would not be suitable for the purposes of the present invention as heretofore described.
For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,397,636 to Ganshaw teaches a long sleeve shirt with buoyant forearm pads. The buoyant forearm pads are located on the underneath part of the forearm. Additionally, the shirt clings to the body surfer's body only when it is wet. Since the shirt has long sleeves, elastic wrist cuffs are provided and used as seals. An elastic waist band is also provided and used as a seal.